


Ghosts, Ghouls, and Gratification

by areneecz



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Kissing, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Resolved, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areneecz/pseuds/areneecz
Summary: Ghost-hunting takes an interesting turn.





	Ghosts, Ghouls, and Gratification

Flashlights bounced around the room as the two surveyed the scene, eyes attentive on the area as they reacted, one with a sly smile, lips slightly parted as he wheezed a silent laugh, and the other, a mess, a scrambling nervous blob of anxiety, hands attempting to keep the flashlight still and in-place but ultimately failing.

"Ghosts aren't limited to specific areas, Shane." Ryan droned, rolling his eyes at his less than enthralled partner. It was a usual occurrence, a common rule-set followed. Shane Madej, the non-believer, the one who stood witness, sat on on the sidelines. Ryan Bergara was different, he believed, even if proper evidence and proof wasn't evident, it was still there, still obvious. Ghosts existed, orbs, spirits, they all had a similar connection and point, they had history, forever entwined. "What I'm saying is that ghosts exist, proof or not, it's there, it HAS to be." He added with a annoyed huff, an over-extortion of energy as he shifted his attention to Shane.

"Has to be?" Shane snorted, hands furled in his pockets as he pushed his own flashlight away, following loosely behind his partner. He was fancily dressed for such a lazy day's work, tight fitting blue jeans, a slacked button-up shirt, and a nice pair of leather shoes. "Ry, come on." He shuffled, picking up his pace to follow the one before him that moved along faster, a shake of his head as he judged his oblivious friend.

"History holds evidence, ghosts, spirits, whatever people manifest into after death, it's there, it's paranormal, it's real." Ryan dragged on, camera firm in one hand with a flashlight buried in the other. Camera's off, show on hold as the two researched and scoped out the place themselves, off of the internet, alone and secluded, a strange little hobby the two had found themselves re-living. "People die, why would they abandon familiarity for somewhere unknown?" He asked, head turning to eye Shane as he moved on.

"And if they did exist, _which they don't_ , why would they stay?" Shane asked with a cocky wink, his sly comments and little slips slowly building up as Ryan continuously rolled his eyes at his conjunctions. "I mean, think about it, someone jumps off a roof, gets their face blown off, hung, murdered, bludgeoned, what about **THOSE** ghosts, Ry?" He interjected, noticing the immediate stir in thought from Ryan. "They obviously aren't down with the "familiarity" of **THEIR** scenarios." Shane informed, thoughts astir as his own cogs moved, set in motion. "Why do they hang around, why would they want to?" He finished, a final question lingering in the air as the two turned corner after corner.

"Stuck maybe?" Ryan pondered. Shane was a trickster and a joker but he had a point. Why would ghosts, manifestations of people past, dead, why would they linger, remain planted to the area that tragedy struck? He couldn't tell. "Reliving some kind of nightmare until they find solace, find answers that no one knows, no one can tell." He thought, flashlight beaming up the hallway ahead, bouncing off different shapes and materials as the two continued.

"Trapped, dedicated to the past." Shane listed, furling palms pulling free from his pockets as they loosely dangled. Even if it wasn't interesting, even if he didn't believe, it was entertaining to watch another soul so full of passion and inquisitive thoughts, it was, mesmerizing in a way. "Maybe they like it." He teased, sticking his tongue out in Ryan's direction.

"Like what?" Ryan chuckled, rolling his eyes at Shane as he lightly bumped his taller friends shoulder, towering height a feature of safety he had grown quite accustomed to. "Seeing two idiots like us disgracing their history?" He added with a roll of his shoulders, a tensed motion accompanied by a sudden hitch as Shane gripped the smaller man's shoulders with a gravely chuckle.

"Oh baby." Shane huffed, pulling Ryan forward, a heave as the smaller man furled into his arms with a slight stumble, a hidden relationship that only flourished behind closed doors and deep in ancient, abandoned buildings. With a grip he held him close, hands ghosting over the flesh of Ryan's face as he loosely gripped his chin, thumb palming over his bottom lip as he flashed a smile. "I'll disgrace your history." He smiled, sending a wink in the smaller man's direction.

"Disgrace it." Ryan smiled, hands furling to Shane's sides, gripping his hips as he pulled the taller man closer, a warmth between the two, a temperature he craved, a closeness he loved, something he rarely got to experience, the feeling was mutual. He hated it, the secrecy in their relationship, a crazy idea that first flourished in the deep recesses of Tumblr now a strange reality, something they hid, from family, friends, from any prying eyes. "I wouldn't mind." He finished, a part to his mouth as he leaned in, lips pressed to the flesh of Shane's jaw, lingering kissing, warm and pooling, every inch of bare skin honored and caressed, widening o's, mouths open wide as the two fought, tongues battling for dominance as touches grew in intensity. Pulling him away Shane reacted, a flustered and surprised look on the taller man's face as the other purred happily.

"Okay, okay." Shane chuckled, stepping away, out of Ryan's grasp as he pressed a final kiss to the flesh of his lover's forehead. "We'll finish this elsewhere, hm?" He asked, nodding his head in Ryan's direction as the other cocked an eyebrow. A flush to his skin as he realized his sudden delve into temptation. "As much as I'd love to hear you scream." Shane began, hands taking Ryan's as fingers intertwined, a loving curl as he whispered low and guttural comments in Ryan's direction. "Feel those little fingers claw into my back." He huffed, jutting forward as he forced a leg in-between Ryan's, form close, against the wall, dirty and aged as Shane slinked his hands to the other's belt loops.

"Shane." Ryan whined, hands clawing at the material of Shane's shirt as the other continued to lower, hands digging further to tease the other as Ryan interjected, a want, a need, a craving, others could hear, and maybe they would, but right now, neither of them cared. "I love you." He announced, hands moving to curl within the blonde locks atop Shane's head. Flushed, skin hot and teased as the taller man worked to free Ryan's swollen length from his jeans, neatly threaded through his fly as his tongue hungrily went to work.

Head rolling back, Ryan's lips hitched, teeth gritting against his flesh as tensed skin plastered against the aging wall behind him. Shane was greedy, hungry and desperate, to earn, to get a decent and well-deserved reaction. Bobbing his head the taller man worked, tongue lapping underneath, firm against protruding veins as Ryan whimpered in response. Release was short and sweet, an echoing moan escaping his lips as he did his best to hide it, shrouded, replaced by slamming fists and gritting material. His own secretion ghosting Shane's taste-buds as he cleaned the mess he had created, teasing tongue plastered with semen as he dabbed at Ryan's sensitive slit, with a jerk he moved, forcing the length away greedily with a zip as he stood, hand slipping underneath to prop Ryan forward, chin gripped tightly as he forced his tongue inward, flesh slipping over flesh as the foul secretion was shared, a slurp, an inhale as the liquid was swallowed, forced away as Shane backed up, a flushed grin on his face as he bathed in the ecstasy of Ryan's flustered expression.

"Back to ghost hunting then?" Shane asked, pulling the smaller man under-arm as he flashed a hearty grin, a tired expression ironing over his once stalked facial features. With an eye-roll the smaller man finally awoke, returning to reality as he shook away the pleasantly numb memories. "I'm pretty sure any lingering spirits have been **_erotically released_** from eternal damnation." He annouced, pocketing his hands as he watched Ryan re-tighten his grip on his tools.

"Fuck you." Ryan teased breathlessly.

"Will do." Shane teased in return with a final wink sent in Ryan's direction.


End file.
